Automotive seals are often employed around the perimeter of automobile openings. Such openings typically include a flange that is mounted on both sides by a seal comprising a plurality of ribs. Such seals (FIG. 1) include a hard, usually metal, carrier insert to provide structural rigidity to the seal. Such seals are not-well-suited to account for flange thickness variations that are inherently present during manufacturing processes.
Accordingly, an automotive seal is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.